Generation Next
by Sphinx1
Summary: It has been 25yrs since the DigiDestined's adventures in the Digital World. Now nine of their children have to fight a new enemy that has come along.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer: **I own nothing from Digimon, except a few of the Digimon, , and some of the names and crests.

**A/N:** Okay, I wote this story for my friend who was begging me to write for him. I was just a bit dissapointed with the ending of 02. I mean, I would have loved to see who everyone married, what there kids names were, etc... So I decided that I would make something up. I've given names to all of the kids. Anyone who wants info on them, can either e-mail me[ here][1], or visit my [website][2]. I know that Kenley is a boys name, and I've given it to a girl, but well some people call Ken/Yolei romance Kenlei, so I just changed the 'i' to a 'y'.I've posted this before, but after I read over it, I wasn't happy. So I went back and added some stuff to it. Please reveiw. I'm hoping to get some good reviews. Just a little more than 5. If you like it, please recommend me to someone. I need to know if people this or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence in a little apartment in Tamachi was broken by the sound of two screaming children running through the apartment.

"Sam! Give that back!" a girl with long indigo hair and glasses yelled at her younger brother.

"No!" the younger boy yelled. "I want to play with it!"

"Kenley, Sam," their mother yelled. "Stop it both of you!"

"But mom," Kenley protested "Sam took my Game Boy and he won't give it back!"

"Sam," Yolei said, getting up "Give the Game Boy back to your sister. Now."

"Fine." he said, shoving it into his sisters hands, and sitting down on the couch to pout.

" I'm going to report this to your father if you don't shapen up." Yolei said, walking back over to the table where Mimi sat. "I'm sorry." she said "They usally get along."

" Thats fine." Mimi said. "Goodness knows mine are more than enough to handle."

"How is living with Izzy going?" Yolei asked

"Just fine." Mimi said. "Of course, he's always on the computer. And when he's not, Sakara is. The rest of the time, she's following Michael around. I think she has a crush on him."

Mimi was divorcing her husband in America and was moving back here with her son Michael. She needed a place to stay and Izzy had offered, being that it was just him and his adopted daughter, Sukara. .

"Does Izzy spoil them?" Yolei asked.

"Oh heavens yes." Mimi said. "I swear, he buys that girl everything she wants. Of course, I should be talking. Now its both of us. We spend half our money buying things for the children."

"I know what you mean." Yolei said. "Ken lets our children walk all over him. Anything they want, they got it."

" Is Wormmon pretty bad?" Mimi asked

"If anything, worse." Yolei said.

"You know," Mimi said. "I'm really surprised that Wormmon let you and Ken get married."

"It shocked me." Yolei said. "He was really jelous of that Mexican girl, Rosa, when she fell for him. I figured that he'd do the same with me. But once we married and had Kenley, he was all for the idea. He went ballistic."

Mimi laughed. "I'm really glad things are working out for you and Ken."

"So am I," Yolei said. "So am I."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad?" Kaji Ishida asked.

"Yeah?" Matt answered.

" When are we gonna see Momma and Krista again?" Kaji asked 

"At the reunion I suppose." Matt said. "Sit down, its supper time."

"What are we having?"

"Rice."

"Again?" Kaji asked. He was full of questions. "Dad, this is the third night in a row. I'm sick of rice."

"Then fix something else." Matt snapped. "I"m sorry I can't fix you anything else. I've been really busy with my job lately." Kaji looked down at his rice, picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. The phone rang. Matt sighed, praying it wasn't work. "Hello?"

"Hey Astro-Boy!" Tai's voice came through the receiver "Whats up?"

"Mars." Matt said grinning. Despite his mood, his best friend was always able to cheer him up. "Nothing really. What about you?"

"Nothing." Tai said. "Except, I've got a date."

"Oh really?" Matt said "With who?"

"....."

"Tai?" Matt asked.

"...."

"Tai, are you still there buddy?" Matt asked

"I'm still here."

"Who are you going on a date with?" Matt said. "Come on. Tell me. You know I won't get mad. Is it one of our fellow DigiDestined?"

"Yes." Tai said

"Mimi?" Matt asked.

"No."

"Then who?"

"I'm going on a date with your ex-wife, Matt." Tai said. "Sora."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 days later..._

_August 27, 2027 Day of the DigiDestined Reuion._

"Dad hurry up! We don't want to be late!" Jason Takaishi yelled to his father.

"I'm coming Jason." TK said. "I know you want to see Kenley again, but control yourself."

Jason blushed. He had a crush on Kenley. She was his best friend, she had been as long as he could remember. Once their fathers had introduced them when he was four and she five, they had been stuck together like glue. Kenley was kind of a tomboy. She didn't like to wear dresses. She prefered to wear overalls or jeans and a tee-shirt. She had even gotten into the tops that showed her belly-button. Jason couln't beleive that her father was letting her wear somthing like that, but she had talked him into it. She was thirteen after all. 

TK turned off his computer and followed his son out of the apartment. He couldn't wait to see all his friends again. Ken, Davis, Matt, Tai... Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Kari... Even Catherine, who was now Davis' wife. That, next to who Cody married, was the most unexpected marrage. No one had seen it comming. All she had done was come with TK's grandfather to Japan and the next thing everyone heard, they were daiting.

As he neared the hill where they always met, TK could hear the children laughing. "Hey TK!" Davis yelled to him. "Glad you finnaly came! Man I think the last time I saw you was like, let me think... Three months ago!"

"Oh be quiet." TK told him. He looked around. " It's really good to see you again Davis. Where's Catherine?" 

"She's over watching the soccer game the kids are playing." Daivis said.

"Which my daughters winning, I see." Ken said, getting into the conversation.

"Caleb could beat Kenley anyday." Davis said. "He's just going easy on her."

" RIght." Ken said. "No, Kenley didn't learn for an All-State soccer champ."

"Hey!" Davis said. "I was just as good as you!"

"Whatver you say Davis," said TK and Ken "Whatever you say.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good game, Caleb." Kenley Ichijouji said to her opponet, whom she had just beat.

"Yeah," Caleb Motomiya said, wiping sweat off his forhead. " I just went easy on you. Thats all."

"Not really." Jason Takaishi said. "She's really good. I mean for a girl that is."

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Kenely snapped.

"Never mind." Jason said. 

"Jason!"

Jason turned when he heard his name to see his two cousins Krista and Kaji Ishida running towards them. "Hey!" he said hugging his younger cousin back when he hugged him. Or attemped to hug him. His little cousin only came up to a little over his knee. "Kaji. Let Jason go." Krista told him.

"Oh I'm fine." Jason said. "He's not bugging me."

"I know," Krista said "But I want a hug!"

Jason laughed then hugged his younger cousin.

"Kaji, Krista!" Matt called to his children, "Or anyone who wants food, come and get it!." Every one of the children ran to the table to have their picnic. Sora had brought to macaroni salad, Mimi had brought the pop, Yolei had brought almost all of the food, and Davis and Ken had brought on the entertainment. They joked and laughed, and frankley made fun of some of the adventures that they'd had.

"Hey Ken," Davis said when the children where out of ear range. "Remember that time when you got the bright idea to make Greymon digivolve, and he digivoled into Skull Greymon?"

"Yeah I do." Ken said smiling. "It wasn't to bright was it?"

"Not really." Cody said, biting into a hamburger. "But he did do some good. He blew up the control spire."

"Yeah," Ken said.

"Man," Davis said. "I thought a nuclear bomb had been dropped."

"Me too." Kari said. " Of course, Davis just stood there and said, "I should probley put on my goggles." Little dense back then wern't you Davis." she kidded.

" I guess I was." Davis agreed, smiling. "Although I did grow up. I got over you."

"Finally." TK said. 

"Hey," Davis said. "You shouldn't talk. You were head over heals for her too. Even Ken was at one point. What do you have in you Kari that makes you so attractive."

"Beats me." Kari said. "I don't think I'm pretty at all."

"I have a question." Davis asked. "What went wrong between you and TK?"

Both TK and Kari were silent. They had once had a relationship when they were teens. About three years later, it ended badly. They never told anyone why, or how it ended. No one would ever want to talk about it. It was also amazing that Kari and TK were talking to each other. For years after TK got married, the two were not on speaking terms. On just last year had they begun to get to know each other again.

"So Cody," Yolei said, breaking the silence that everyone had gone into "How's Aria?"

"She's okay." Cody said. "She's supposed to have some kind of treatment from this doctor in Kyoto. That sickness that she was in the hospital for when TK, Jim, and I first met her is comming back." 

"I'm sorry." Mimi said

"Its okay," Cody said "She'll be fine."

"Hey dad!" a voice said.

"Yeah?" Ken called back.

"You and Davis come over here!" Kenley said. "Caleb and I are playing again and your gonna help us."

"Be right there sweetie." Ken said getting up. "Well Davis, duty calls. Come on and lets show those kids what soccer's about."

"Gotcha buddy." Davis said, throwing away his plate and following Ken out onto the field.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be more on the kids. This one was just one to let you know what was going on the in DD lives and who some of them married and broke up w/ etc... Please R/R.

   [1]: dracodormeins@yahoo.com
   [2]: www.geocities.com/dracodormeins/Digimon.html



	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

**A/N: **Heres the second chapter. I hope its okay. I tried to get the kids into it, insted of the adults this time. Please tell me if this needs work or anything. Anyway, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great reunion." Kenley said, flopping down on the bed. "I really enjoy going to those."

"Me too." her younger brother said, following her into the room. "I get to see Kaji and Sakara again."

"Why you are friends with Sakara Izumi," Kenley said "I'll never know. I mean the girl and her father have their own way of talking. Half the time I can't understand her. And she's five!"

"Well, why you are friends with Caleb and Jason is beyond me." Sam said.

"What wrong with them." Kenley asked.

"They are both _boys."_ Sam said.

"Um," Kenley said "Excuse me if I'm wrong on this but... Sam aren't you a boy."

"Duh." Sam said. "I'm just saying that its not exactly commen for a girl to have best friends that are guys."

"Caleb and Jason are fun to be around." Kenley said.

"So is Sakara." Sam said, with a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Kenley said, looking at her little brother. "I think you like her."

"Nu uh." Sam said.

"Uh huh." Kenley said. "Oh this is so cute! Sam likes Sakara. Sam likes Sakara." she sang, running away from her angrey younger brother.

"Mama!" Sam yelled, going into his parents room. "Make her stop." He pointed at Kenley, who was already in there, hiding behind her father.

"Kenley stop teasing your brother." Yolei said. "Sam stop yelling. You'll wake Adi. I just got him to sleep."

"Sorry, Mama." Sam said

"Its okay, Osa." Ken said, ruffling Sam's purple hair. "Don't pout."

"Okay." Sam said. "But sissy was teasin' me about haven' a crush on Sakara and I don't. I just like her as a friend."

"Oh but its funny." Kenley said. "He's funny when he's mad."

"Am not!" Sam said. 

Ken laughed and Yolei rolled her eyes. "Both of you get ready for bed. Make sure you brush your teeth and wash your face."

"Okay." the siblings said in unison, and marched off. Yolei collasped on the bed. "I am not," she declared "haveing anymore children. If you get me pregnant one more time, Ken, I swear I will hurt you."

Ken laughed. "They'll grow out of it. You should know. You were the youngest child of four. Me, I was an only child. Ha, ha."

"You were not!" Yolei said "You had an older brother!"

"Wow, for nine of my thirty-six years." Ken said. "I've been an only child most of my life though."

"True, true." Yolei said. She was quiet for a moment, as though she was listening for something. Then she yelled. "I don't hear any water running! " As soon as the words left her mouth, the sound of water was heard. "Why did we agree to have children in the first place?" Yolei groaned into a pillow.

Ken sat down beside her on the bed. "Because we wanted to pass on the family name, and we thought it was a good idea." 

"I think being the Digimon Kaiser was a better idea." Yolei said.

Ken laughed "Oh Miyako, Miyako." he said. "Its been worth it though. We have three wonderful children and we are still together."

"Thats true." Yolei said. She turned her head to face the picture on the nightstand. It was one of her wedding day. Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji, it said at the bottom. She smiled. She was brought back to reality when she heard a high pitched scream from the bathroom.

"Sam!" Kenley screeched "I'm gonna kill you!"

Sam ran into his parents bedroom and dived onto the bed by his mother,giggling. One second later a very soaked, and very angrey Kenley came stomping into the room. "Mom!" she yelled "Sam turned on the shower sprayer and got me all wet!"

"Osamu," Ken said "Why did you do that?"

"She's funny when she's mad." Sam said simply

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad?" Jason said "Can Caleb stay the night?"

"Why?" TK asked

"Because I want him to." Jason replied.

"Maybe next week son." TK told him. "Uncle Matt asked me today if I would watch the kids for him tonight."

"Great." Jason said sarcasticly. The doorbell rang. "I suppose thats them?"

"Hey TK!" a voice called "Help me here!"

Jason ran to the door in place of his father. "I'll help."

"Take him." Matt said, pointing to the sleeping boy on his sholder. Kaji was very light so Jason could carry him easily. 

"Hey bro." TK said. "Whats up? You were really quite at the reunion today."

"I suppose you didn't hear then, huh?" Matt asked. TK shook his head. "Tai and Sora are dating." his face fell. Jason, taking the look on his uncles face as his cue to leave, nodded toward his bedroom. Krista go the hint and followed him in there.

After lying Kaji down on the bed, Jason turned to Krista. "Your mother and Tai are dating?" he asked

Krista nodded "Yeah. And its only been about a year since Mama and Papa divorced. Daddy's not daiting, by should Mom? I hate her."

Jason was shocked to hear his cousin say that. "No you don't." he told her. "Your just mad because your parents have split up."

"Your right." Krista said. "Buy Mama caused them to split. I hate her!" 

"You really don't." Jason said. "Hey cuz, be happy you have a mother. Mine's dead."

"Jason," Krista said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Jason said.

"How did your mother die?" 

Jason was silent for a moment. "I really don't know details. All dad will tell me is that it was a car crash."

"Oh." Krista was silent for a few moments. She looked at her little brother, who was still peacefully sleeping on the bed. "How old were you?"

"One."

"Oh." Krista said again. "You know what? People say I'm just like my father. I even look exactly like him. I'm into music just like Dad, etc... I even look after Kaji just like Dad did Uncle TK."

"And the point of this conversation is?" Jason said confused at the sudden topic change.

"Nothing," Krista said. "I just wanted to change the subject. So I said the first thing that came to my mind."

"Right." Jason said. "I think its time for us to go to bed. Its almost 9:30pm."

"Okay" Krista said. "Just let me change." She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. Not very long after she was back out.

"That was fast." Jason said.

"I had my PJs on under my clothes." she smiled.

"I see." Jason said. "Get in that bed." 

Krista crawled into the bed next to her brother. Jason had a bunk bed so he could already fit two people in his room. Plus, Kaji and Krista were so small, they could fit together in the same bed. Finding room for them was no problem. "Night." Krista said and she turned over.

Jason climbed to the top bunk and collapsed on the bed. He was more tired than he thought he was. But Krista had brought up an interesting subject without meaning to.He wanted to know about his mother. Was she pretty? What did she look like? He wanted details. Jason pushed the thoughts from his mind and within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mom!" Caleb said, running to meet his mother at the door.

"Oh Caleb, hi, help me here." Catherine said, handing him to bags of groceries. "How was school today?"

"Just fine." Caleb said. "I made an A on my test."

"Good job." Catherine said. "I'm proud of you son. Have you told your father yet."

"Yeah." Caleb told her. "He said to call him at work as soon as you get home. Plans for this weekend I think."

"Oh I hope we are not going somewhere." Catherine said. "I'm about to drop. I'm sick of working."

"Quit then." Caleb said, simply

"Its not that easy son." Catherine said. "I like my job. Its just tireing."

"Well, at least you get to speak French." Caleb told her, while putting the peanut butter in the pantry.

"That true." Catherine said. "Well, I'd better call your father. He'll be wondering why I'm working so late today."

As she picked up the phone and started dialing, Caleb went into his room. He picked up his telephone, since his parents had gotten him his own phone line when he turned 12, and called Jason. "Whats up?" he asked when Jason picked up the phone

"Nothing here." Jason said. "Just hangin' with my little cousins. They spent the night here last night. Whats up with you?"

"Not much." Caleb said. "Hey want to get together with Kenley and play soccer?"

"Sure." Jason said. "I'll call her. I think you'd frighten her parents if you called."

"They know I'm not her boyfriend." Caleb said. "But you can call her. "

"Thanks Caleb," Jason said sarcasticly. "Okay, I'l do it. Meet you out there in 15 minutes. Okay."

"'Kay," Caleb said, and hung up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whats the matter with you?" Caleb said, as Kenley walked onto the field "You don't look so well."

"Brother problems." Kenley said. "He sprayed me with the shower sprayer last night. He makes me so mad!"

"Well," Jason said, comming up behind her, "We don't have brothers do we Caleb."

"Nope." Caleb said grinning

"I hate you both." Kenley said. "Anyway, lets get this soccer game on with. I'm really tired so I might no play very well today. Caleb this might actually be your chance to beat me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, you did your best, Caleb" Jason said "But she still beat you! And she wasn't at her best! Ha!!"

"Shut up!" Caleb said, punching him in the arm. "I did okay."

"If 20 to 1 is what you call okay." Jason said.

"To bad you don't have a name like your fathers." Caleb said. "I could make fun of you!"

"Some people call me JT." Jason said.

"Hey guys!" Kenley said. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go!"

"Okay!" Caleb and Jason called. "See you later!"

"Bye!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Davis," Ken said as his best friend picked up the phone. 

"Hey buddy!" Davis said over the other line. "Whats up?"

"Nothing." Ken said. 

"Hey you sound tired. What the matter?" Davis asked concerend.

"I haven't been getting alot of sleep." Ken admitted. "Nightmares."

"I see." Davis said. "What about."

"Just horrable things. I think part of them maybe stress." Ken said. "You remember when I set that age limit that Kenley and the others had to be before I told them about my past?"

"Yes."

"Kenley has reached that age."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah.

"Well," Davis said. "She loves you Ken, your her father. Plus, if we can still like you, she can too."

"What if she doesn't take it very well?" Ken asked, worried.

"She will." Davis said. "I promise. Anyway, buddy I got to go. Catherine is home and Caleb is hungrey. Time for supper. Call me after you tell her Ken. If you don't tell her, she'll find out another way, and then she won't be happy."

"Thanks Daisuke." Ken said. "Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Davis said, and hung up the phone.


End file.
